The world needs more MizoKai
by Ricky Otaku
Summary: After only one of his students graduated, Mizorogi began to think he wasn't meant to be a teacher. Thankfully, his senpai comes to comfort him. Shonen-ai.


**Hello everyone! No, you're not dreaming, I really wrote a yaoi AnR one-shot about Mizorogi and Kaiba. Why? Because I actually ship it! And I made it for my 400th post on my Tumblr (ricky-otaku), because I always make a post about that ship for each 100th post. I think I'm the first one to write a fic about them. I hope you'll like it**.

* * *

Mizorogi let out a sight, sitting on the auditorium in the school gymnasium. He had a soft smile on his lips, but it wasn't just of happiness. His smile was also filled with sadness and self-doubt.

"What's the matter Ataru-kun? You look depressed," a voice coming from behind him asked.

Mizorogi recognized this voice, it belonged to an old friend. He immediately turned back, which confirmed that he guessed right.

"Kaiba-senpai!"

The white haired man smiled at him and sat next to him.

"Senpai? Come one, we're both adults now, we're not students anymore, you can call me just Kaiba."

"In that case, you can drop the kun. I'm not a boy anymore," Mizorogi replied, trying to hide the fact he was slightly blushing.

"Nah, kun suits you. It's cute."

"W-Well then, I'll keep calling you senpai then."

"Do as you wish. It'll only make you cuter."

Mizorogi felt his heart racing. Even back then when he was still a student and Kaiba's kouhai, Mizorogi always reacted that way when Kaiba teased him that way. He wasn't sure why. He appreciated Kaiba as a friend and a senpai sure, but was it normal to feel that way towards a friend, especially another man?

"So, you still haven't told me what's going on. Why are you feeling so blue?" Kaiba asked.

"Because today…it was the graduation day of my students…student…"

"Then why you have that look on your face? You should be celebrating!"

"But…only one of them graduated. Ichinose Haru…all the others were mysteriously transferred…some of them even ended up hospitalized! Even Ichinose-san ended up at the hospital at some point, but at least she came back…Why did it happen to me? Was I such a bad teacher that they just all go away? Did I fail as a teacher?"

Kaiba looked thoughtful for a moment. Mizorogi was really insecure with all that happened in Class Black. It was the first time he was the main teacher of a class, and he had the feeling he had failed miserably. He even began to wonder if he was made to be a teacher after all.

Suddenly, Kaiba put a hand on his shoulder in a rather comforting way.

"Ataru-kun, one of your students graduated. It's already a big success. I mean, as a teacher myself, sometimes I'm not even sure that just one of my students will graduate, and some teachers as none of them graduating. You should consider yourself lucky that at least one of them graduated, especially since it was your first class as a room teacher. And trust me, Ichinose-san graduating isn't anything, it means a lot. And I'm sure you helped a lot."

Mizorogi couldn't help but smile. Kaiba had always the right words to comfort him. It had always been like that since they were teenagers. Kaiba was often insensitive, but sometimes he was the one who managed to comfort Mizorogi when he felt down. He had been such a supportive and protective senpai, Mizorogi was really grateful to him. They didn't see each other a lot since they graduated from high school, and Mizorogi regretted it. He really liked Kaiba. As a friend and senpai…and maybe more.

"I talked with Myojo Academy chairwoman. She's kinda an old friend of mine. She said she apologized for the troublesome classroom she entrusted you, and she said you were perfect as a Class Black teacher. Don't worry, your next class should be easier, I made sure of it."

"You…you really did that for me? This is so…kind of you. Thank you, senpai-"

Mizorogi noticed that Kaiba's hand was now on his hand. The black haired man felt a rush of heat in his cheeks as Kaiba approached his face from his.

"No problem. If you need anything, know that I'll always be there for you."

As their face was now almost touching, Kaiba suddenly rose up.

"Anyway, don't torment yourself with all of this. Really, those weird stuff weren't your fault. You did your best and that's what mattered. Ah, by the way, thanks for taking car of Tokaku. She used to be my student you know. I hope you had a good influence on her, that girl needs to learn how to be happy and have fun. Well, I guess that's Ichinose-san's job."

"Uh, Ichinose-san? She was really close to Azuma-san, but…what do you mean by that?"

"Hehe, who knows? All I'll say is that one day, we will maybe be the same as them. Now have to leave. Take care of yourself Ataru-kun, and don't forget, I'll always there for you!"

Kaiba then left the gymnasium. Mizorogi noticed that he had dropped something on the floor. It was a little piece of paper. He looked at it and discovered that it was a phone number. Mizorogi smiled to himself. He then thought about Haru and wished her luck to deliver their diploma to her old classmates. If she succeeded, then it means that they will technically graduate in the end. By making Haru graduated, perhaps it will allow the others to too.

"He's right…I have failed yet. One of my students graduated, and she'll take care of the rest."

Mizorogi then added Kaiba's phone number to his contact, thinking that he should really keep in touch with him, and his heart raced once again.

* * *

 **We need more MizoKai content.**


End file.
